


Confronting the past

by Nekomimiranger



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomimiranger/pseuds/Nekomimiranger
Summary: Judy and Nick are looking for a new Appartement.When Nick refuses to consider the perfect place, Judy forces him to reveal the reason, what takes them to a place of his youth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thank you to the amazing fandom, that managed to keep my mood up, no matter the circumstances.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my little headcanon!
> 
>  
> 
> Neko

Confronting the past

 

 

When Nick entered the ZPD after a long and uneventful day of patrolling the streets of Zootopia, he noticed Judy at the front desk, agitadetly waving at him.  
He thought about the struggle he had to get her, to take that safe job, considering her pregnancy and was glad, he could convince her in the end.

As he reached the reception he asked smiling:

“What's the matter, carrots? Did you miss your handsome prince charming that badly?"

“Oh shush," she replied grinning,

“I finally found it! I found the perfect place to start our family!" she nearly shouted in joy.

Heads turned towards them and Judy realized, that she may have been a bit too excited.

Not that it mattered, all their Co-Worker know about their relationship and her condition but still, they had to get used to the fact of becoming a real family.

"How about we take that to a more private environment?" Nick offered slightly blushing.

"Why? Still, afraid to be seen as a feeling being?" Judy replied in a mocking tone.

"Alright then. As soon as Clawhauser finishes his break, we can talk in an unoccupied office."

About thirty minutes later, they met in an empty cubicle.

"So," Nick started,

"lets go down the checklist, then. Shall we?"

They had been looking for a fitting home for over 4 weeks now and the real estate market of Zootopia is one hell of a place. So he had trouble to sharing Judy's enthusiasm.

"Is it big enough to raise children?"

Judy gave him a grinning nod as answer.

"Without major roads near?"

Another nod.

"Close enough to schools? Good connection to public transportation? Affordable?

Three more nods with increasing gusto.

"Okay, carrots. You may show me this utopia."

Maybe this really IS the place they were looking for, he thought.

Judy turned the wolf sized computer on and started the web-browser.

“ _http://www.zootopian-real-estade-jaguar.zoo”_

After a few clicks Judy found the object she was looking for.

The first thing Nick saw, was a peaceful looking semi-detached house in, what looks like, a suburb of Zootopia. It looked strangely familiar but Nick couldn't tell why.

Next, Judy listed the details of the house, like square meter, number of rooms etc, but Nick didn't pay her attention anymore.

Something in him told him, he knew that place. He just couldn't place it.

"Well, what do you think? Shall we give it a try?" that got him out of his thoughts.

"Do you happen to know the address already?" he asked carefully.

"Sure, I already called the real-estate agency to ask for a visit." She admitted,

"Its 12, Furryngton Avenue. If I call the agency right now, we might be able to see the house this even..."

Nick cut her word.

"No!"

"W..What? Why not?"

"I remember that address. I read a file lately. That area is swarmed by.. fleas. Yeah right. We'd be scratching all the time!"

"Fleas?" Judy asked disbelieving. Quit joking around. There are no major flea outbreaks right now. It'd be all over the news!"

"Did I say fleas? Silly me. I meant Mosquitoes. Disease delivering Mosquitoes! You cannot go there in your condition. Think about the child!"

Judy had enough of his excuses.

"Quit that right now, Mister Wilde and tell me what the real problem is!"

"I.. I can't! We just can't go there." He mumbled.

"Nick. Whatever it is. You know you can tell me! And I'm not giving up on this place after 4 weeks of searching!" Judy told him.

"It's... you wouldn't understand." Nick blurted.

This made Judy snap,

"Nicholas P. Wilde-Hopps. We are about to start a family! You'll be a father for cheeses sake!

I am your wife and you will tell me right now what's bugging you or I swear to all things holy, I'll come over you like a natural disaster! You don't want to see a savage bunny, do you?"

This untypical outburst from Judy made Nick laugh and he realized, that she was right.

"Okay, okay you savage beast. I'll tell you."

And so he began to explain himself.

"I know that house. Pretty well to be honest. My mother and I used to live just around the corner and she still lives there today.  
Or I think she does. We had a very bad fight 15 years ago and after that I left her for good. I haven't spoken to her since and I don't want to meet her." he sighed relieved to have that gotten out of his system.

"Nick, that sounds so sad. What could be so bad, that you turned your back on her all these years? She's your mother after all!" Judy inquired.

"Well, I said things I'm not proud of and she probably hates me for that. I never had the heart to visit her and apologize. And as the years passed by my fear of meeting her has grown."

he noticed Judy's confused look and remarked,

"I told you, you wouldn't understand." he sighed.

"Oh I understand." Judy countered,

"I understand just well. You are afraid to face your past. Well here's some news for you. Your past is gone. Look at you today! You are a better fox than you've been back then and I am sure, your mum would be more than happy to see you again!"

Nick wanted to disabuse Judy but she didn't let him have a word as she continued with a determination in her voice, Nick hasn't heard for quite a while.

"And we are married now. That makes me her daughter-in-law and by that, part of my family. And the Hopps family never turns his back on each other! So we are going to solve this once and for all!"

"J..Judy it's not that easy" Nick made a last unsuccessful attempt to stop her.

"Oh it is just that easy Slick! Get the keys, I'll tell Bogo that we need to borrow a car! And if you ever want to sleep in a bed again instead of a couch, you better listen to me!"

That threat made him give in and he nervously nodded, knowing he wouldn't have a chance to argue himself out of this.

 

"Is it already too late to run away?" He thought.

 

He knew, of course, that this was not a real option. He loved Judy way too much to even consider this. And he knew from experience how bad it was to grow up without a father. He would never let that happen to his offspring!

He deeply sighed in resign and went to the parking lot, where Judy was already waiting for him.  
How she managed to convince Bogo that fast to let them have a Police Cruiser for a private matter was beyond him.

The drive to his mothers home was uneventful but with every passed kilometer, he grew more nervous. He seemed to melt into his seat what Judy noticed and tried to cheer him up.

“Don't worry, Nick. I'm sure it will all be alright!”

All he could muster was a nervous nod and an incomprehensible grunt of acknowledgment.

How could she stay so positive all the time?

When they finally arrived, a big knot formed up inside Nick's stomach and made it nearly impossible for him to move.

“Are you alright, Nick?” Judy asked concerned? She clearly didn't expect to see Nick in that state of shock.

He shakily looked at her and nodded but this did not convince her of his well being. She suddenly felt guilty for forcing Nick on this.

“Nick, I am sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you. It's clear you need more time to prepare for this. Let's head back now.”

When she reached for the key to start the car, Nick suddenly grabbed her arm to stop her.

Not looking at her he stammered:

“No. We got to do this now or I might never come here again. But first I need to tell you what the fight with my mother was all about.”

Judy was surprised by his sudden change of mind and raised her ears.

“When I was seven or maybe eight, I lost my father. He was like a hero to me and one day he didn't come back home. My mom told me there was an accident.”

Judy gasped in shock of his sudden confession.

“Nick! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to....” he cut her off.

“No, its alright. Its been far in the past. But since then it was only my mother and me. Until one day when she brought this huge wolf home and told me he might become my new father!”

He spat that last part out as if he just swallowed a fly,

“I couldn't believe my ears. I thought she tossed dad away and replaced him just like that!”

Nick became agitated.

“So I snapped. I told her names and cursed him in the worst way I could muster. But she patiently bore it all. She didn't flinch or talk back to me. This made me just the more mad!

I ranted and screamed like never before, and never since. When the guy then tried to grab my arms, I lost it completely.” Nick chuckled softly,

“I guess he just tried to calm me down but...”

Nick went quiet for a moment.

“Do you remember when I told you, after the incident at the ranger scouts, I would never let anyone get to me? Well that time it got to me.

I never hit a guy before. But that time I just saw red. I tossed myself at him with all my might.

 

Of course, I didn't have a chance against that big guy. I was just a little boy back then after all. He blocked me off easily and instead of fighting me back he just defended. His passivity got me unbearable angry and after some time, I decided to go. I ran away that exact moment.

Mum tried to stop me but I managed to avoid her. I ran away for good.  
I hated myself for that.

Nevertheless, I never came back. I just was too proud to return with my tail between my legs.”

“Until today” Judy exclaimed. She softly took his hand and continued,

“Today you have the chance to set things right. I am sure, they will forgive you. But I have one question. Didn't they try to find you? I can hardly believe, your mother would let you go that easily.”

Nick looked at her with a cunning smile,

“There is a reason, why I do know so many shortcuts and hiding places around Zootopia.”

“Very well then, Nick. Do you still want to hide or are we going?”

He answered her by opening his door and slowly stepping outside.

Judy hopped out of the cruiser, next, having a hard time moving, as Nick noticed.  
Her uniform was getting way too tight for her growing belly.

As they reached the entrance door they looked into each others eyes as Judy rang the doorbell.

A few moments later the door opened and a Wolf, almost two heads larger than Nick, with scruffy whitish-gray fur stood in front of them. He was wearing a black turtleneck and blue trousers.

He recognized Nick in an instant and froze.  
Nick and the wolf locked their gazes and stood there in silence. After a few moments of this awkward silence, Judy tried to loosen up the mood by starting to introduce herself but Nick stopped her by gently putting his paw on her shoulder.

The wolf noticed that and asked them, in a thick tundrarian accent, to come inside.

He led them into a big living/dining room and asked them to take a seat.

“Can I offer you something to drink? Tea, maybe?” he asked.

“Tea would be great.” Judy answered.

Nick sat there in silence. As he didn't get an answer out of Nick, the wolf walked out of the room, leaving Judy and Nick behind.  
Judy has never seen Nick this speechless. She was worried he might stay this tense and gently pulled his left paw between both of hers. She looked him in the eyes and whispered:

“It's alright, Nick. I'm here with you no matter what!”

Nick answered her with a forced smile and a nod.

“Thank you.”

When the wolf returned with a tablet in hand, carrying three steaming cups, he noticed Judy and Nick holding paws and stopped for a second. He gave each one of them a cup and finally sat down face to face with them.

After he took a sip of tea, the wolf finally broke the silence,

“I was wondering, when you would show up, Nick.” he said in a soft growl as he took another sip.

“Your mother was waiting every day for your return but you never came. So why now? Why today?”

He did not sound angry, as Nick would have expected, but sad which made him feel anxious. He was prepared to face anger, hate and disrespect but this display of sadness caught him off guard.

“W.. where is my mother?” was all, Nick could get out of his mouth. His paws were clenched around his cup of tea.

“She'll be back in an hour. So answer my question, please. Why are you here?”

“Actually, I forced him.” Judy suddenly injected. “I am..”

“Judy Hopps” the wolf cut her word.

“You were in all the news after you solved the savage attacks a few years ago. I remember that. But what's your business with Nick? How did he end up in that uniform? And how comes, you managed to get him back home, what his mother never could manage?”

Judy swallowed, looked at Nick and then told the wolf,

“You see, you are not quite right. My name is Judy ….. Wilde-Hopps”

This made the wolf raise an eyebrow.

Judy and Nick were used to get funny looks from other mammals who could not approve their relationship so she was prepared for the worst. But the wolf, instead of berating them, started to laugh.

Judy and Nick twitched in surprise by this sudden outburst and shared a confused look.

“Hahaha. So this is the reason! Ha! Now I get it.”

He calmed down and was grinning widely as he continued.

“I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Vincent. Vincent Viktorovich Volkov. So you are the one who brought this naughty boy back home. I have to thank you then! Thank you, for bringing Samantha's Boy back! This will make her happy beyond words!”

Judy and Nick both shared a confused look and Nick finally was able to ask,

“Aren't you angry at me for the stunt I did back then?”

“Angry?” Vincent asked in surprise,

“No, not angry. Not at you at least. I was angry at myself for not stopping you. I was sad. Samantha told me, you could react violently but I did not expect you to run away. But that's in the past now, for you are back. And you bring with you great news!”

He was looking at Judy now.

“I bet you are the reason, he is wearing this uniform now?”

Judy smiled widely and nodded in affirmation, “I might have played a minor role about that, Mr. Volkov.”

His look at Judy became a look of reproach as he pleaded, “Please! No Mr. Volkov! We are family! So call me Vincent!”

The mention of the word “family” made Judy flinch. Did he already consider her part of his family?

“Vincent,” this was Nick speaking,

“I expected a different reaction. I .. I don't understand it. I thought you would send me away as soon as you face me. I though you would treat me like an outcast after all I did and said.” Nick struggled to contain his temper.

“It's...”

“Nick.” Vincent interrupted him with a slow and low tone.

“You've been a little boy and you were full of emotions back then. It may have escalated but I don't hold that against you. And neither does your mother. It only hurt as you ran away and I did not stop you. It almost broke Sam's heart but she told me to let you go. She thought you would calm down and return later. But you did not.”

Vincent was looking down at his cup of tea and continued almost whispering,

“I wanted to call the police to get you back but your mother told me not to. She knew your pride was hurt and it might need time to heal. She did not expect you to stay away for so long though so we started to look for you.”

Nick's eyes grew wide and he replied,

“I was expecting that so I hid myself. It was stupid, I know but there was now way you could find me.”

Nick was flinching as Vincent started to laugh again.

“What's so funny?” Nick snapped.

“Did you remember the almost new Jacket, you found in a trash can, one day? Or the time your early hustles weren't paying off and somehow, someone lost enough money to get you through the week?”

Vincent chuckled heartily,

“You know, your mother is a sly fox, too!”

Judy was only able to gaze at their conversation in amazement as Nick wanted to know,

“Why didn't you show yourself then? At that time I would have apologized and ccome back home. I was desperate back then and...”

“And you found a new home. You know what I mean and I also knew you were safe there.” Vincent growling disrupted.

With a darkening expression he added,

“Don't ask me more about it. It is just as I said.”

He started to smile again as he continued,

“ Also, your mother and I were more and more getting distracted by another …. development.”

“What could be distracting you from Nick?” Judy burst all of a sudden. “Did you lose interest that easily?”

Vincent shook his head and grinning answered, “You'll see for yourself, soon.”

Judy tried for several minutes to get more information out of Vincent and grew more and more frustrated, as he bit on granite.

As she realized, she wouldn't get anymore out of him, she decided to change tactics.

“Vincent, you clearly noticed my pregnancy. Didn't you want to know why that is even possible? Most people we met, did think inter-species pregnancies are impossible.”

Nick's jaw dropped as Judy said this. Normally she tries to avoid this topic because it led to many unpleasant conversations with small-minded Zootopians.

What made Nick wonder even more, was Vincent, who again started to laugh with all his might.

Nick's and Judy's confused looks were noticed so Vincent answered their question.

His deep growling voice filled the room.

“Hahaha! Let me tell you. I know exactly what you are talking about, Judy. I thought like them a long while ago and I learned one simple lesson.”

He stopped to catch his breath and continued, still chuckling,

“Love will always find a way.”

Judy wanted to question him about what he meant but was interrupted as she heard the noise of a key opening the front door with an audible “Click.”

Nick jumped up in alarm. The fur on his back stood up and he only managed to slowly turn his head towards the door, leading to the hallway.  
Footsteps were heard and finally the door to the living room went open. An elderly looking Vixen with reddish fur, holding a big paper bag in front of her, entered the room.

She was looking inside the bag and didn't notice her guests.

“Honey, I think I forgot the Milk!” she proclaimed as she looked up.

When she noticed Nick standing at the table, she froze. She did remember him in an instant.

“Darling,” Vincent started smiling widely,

“Your boy is back. And he brought company.” he nodded in Judy's direction.

Nick's mother seemed to not hear what Vincent said. Instead, she let the bag fall down and jumped towards Nick. He did the same and they met themselves in a big hug in the middle of the room.

Tears started to flow down Nick's cheeks as he told her,

“I'm back mom. I am sorry but I am finally back!”

She couldn't say a word for she was crying. Tears of joy flowing She was caressing Nick and was lost for words. Judy on the other side of the table was starting to cry, too. Watching Nick to finally reunite with his mother made her feel unbelievably happy, too.

Only Vincent held his emotions. He was only smiling.

Finally, Nick's mother got her act together. She let go of Nick and looked him in the eyes.

“I have missed you, Nick. Every day since you left I thought of you. Seeing you now,” she started to sob again.

Nick reached inside his right pocket and retrieved his red handkerchief, he kept since his childhood and wiped the tears out of his mothers eyes.

“Yes, I am back. And I won't ever leave you again! I promise.”

Still, softly sobbing, Nick's mother noticed Judy for the first time. She tried to calm down more and said,

“Oh! I am sorry, where are my manners. I haven't introduced myself to our guest. I am Samantha. Are you a friend of Nick?”

“Actually,” this was Vincent speaking. His deep voice filled the room,

“That is Judy. Judy Wilde-Hopps. Nick's wife. And also I'd like to introduce you to your grandchildren.”

Vincent pointed at Judy's stretched belly and couldn't hide the joy in his voice.

Samantha's eyes grew big. She was looking at Nick and Judy in disbelieve and as both of them nodded grinning, she now Jumped at Judy. Hugging her how only a Grandmother can.

“You don't know what you did to me! You not only brought back my Nicky, no, you brought the joy back to my life.”

Nick looked at his mother bear-hugging his wife and felt a joy he hasn't felt in a long time as he heard an unfamiliar high pitched voice,

“What's going on here? Why is there a police car in front of our house and.... why are you hugging this bunny?”

Nick spun around and saw a white furred vixen with shopping bags in her paws. She was as tall as Nick but her stature made her look much younger than he was.

“Wait. Did something happen I should know?”

“Hahaha.” Vincent laughed again,

“Eli! Come here. I'd like to introduce you to our guests!”

Judy, Nick and Samantha watched in silent as the still chuckling Vincent walked next to the girl. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pointed towards Judy,

“That is Judy. The first bunny officer of Zootopia and she is married to him.” he now pointed at Nick.

“His name is Nicholas.”

That name seemed to ring inside the girls head. She gasped,

“You mean THE Nicholas?”

“Haha. Yes, my dear, Nicholas!” he looked at Nick.

“This is Elishka Volkova-Wilde"

 

Your sister.”

 

 

 

The End.

 

 

 

 

 

Needless to say, they've got the house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I finally finished this story! 
> 
> I wanted to share with you one of my many headcanons about Zootopia.  
> I really hope, you'll like it.  
> I really hope you like Vincent, Eli and Samantha.
> 
> By the way. If you wonder, what Vincent sounds like, think about Vitali from Madagascar 3 :D
> 
> I know there are many different Stories facing Nick's parent and there are many different approaches to this topic but I still hope, you can enjoy my little piece of fluff :D
> 
> Let me know what you think :D
> 
> This is my thank to the amazing fandom that managed to cheer me up when I was feeling down and kept supporting me!
> 
> Neko


End file.
